Sacrifice
by Killa'Stangchic876
Summary: Just a little something I wrote after 5x22.


**So, this is just something I decied to write after 5x22. **

**I hope you like it 3**

* * *

Wind that was once calm blew in ferocious gusts; ground that was once steady shook violently. It was happening the other side was unraveling. "It's coming down isn't it?" Damon asked, even though he already knew. "It is." Bonnie replied calmly, even though on the inside she was afraid, afraid of what would happen, afraid of what was on the other side of that bright white light.

"I'm sure there are a million other people we'd both rather be with right now…but…" Bonnie smiled and looked down as she intertwined Damon's fingers with hers. Damon looked down in shock as he felt a small surge of electricity as their hands connected. Both looked up, meeting each others eyes. Bonnie wouldn't admit it out loud but she was glad she wouldn't have to face this alone. Damon felt a smile tug at his lips. "A couple of thousand at most." "Do you think It will hurt?" Bonnie asked her voice still strong and determined but laced with a hint of fear. She slightly increased the pressure on Damon's hand as the white light expanded. "I don't kno-" Damon's sentence was cut short as the blinding light consumed them both.

Bonnie awoke lying in a white bed in an all-white room. The light in the room seemed bright but not as blinding as the light that consumed her and Damon. When the light swallowed them it was so painfully mind numbing. It felt as if someone was standing on her chest while she was being burned alive from the inside out. She could only imagine how Damon felt. Oh God. Damon. She looked around frantically for him. She spotted a white door blending in with the walls and she immediately ran to it, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She could hear his voice from the other side of the door.

"Bonnie are you alright?" He sounded like he was straining his voice. "Da-, Dam-on, the door… won't open…" Her voice hoarse and soft, her throat hurt with every syllable she pronounced. "Bon-Ahh!" Damon's screams were loud and abrupt. It scared Bonnie so much that she backed away. Continuous loud bangs came from Damon's side of the door along with some painful moans and groans. "Damon, Dam-Ahh!"

Low chanting filled Bonnie's ears as she collapsed to the ground, pain shooting thru her head. Her vision started to blur and her body felt weak. The chanting had taken a back seat to her strained bloodcurdling screams. She could barely hear her own muffled high pitched scream whatever causing this excruciating pain in her head was starting to affect her hearing. Damon heard everything and continued pounding away at the door, hoping it would give.

Through blurry eyes Bonnie saw red liquid seep under the door. Her screams never ceased even when the door opened slowly. She saw Damon lying in a pool of blood, his arm outstretched as if he'd been trying to reach her through the closed door. He moved slowly raising his head, blood covered the left half of his face. She couldn't hear him but she could still read his lips "Come here." Bonnie slid on the floor toward Damon with all the strength she could muster; the pain in her skull was becoming unbearable. So unbearable that once clear tears were now a crimson color stained her face.

Damon managed to prop himself on his left arm, with all his strength as he proceeded to throw up chunks of his insides. His skin turned from a flawless white to almost bluish grey color. He collapsed weakly on the bloody floor, and laid his head back down. His glacier blue eyes locked onto Bonnie's green ones. She was reaching for him and he was reaching for her, she was about three feet away, before an invisible force began dragging a nearly dead Damon backwards through a black doorway.

Immediately after Damon disappeared the pain in Bonnie's skull had spread throughout her body causing her to curl in a ball on the floor. Her screams sounded like someone gurgling mouthwash; she was struggling to breathe. Black high heel boots standing in blood was the last thing Bonnie saw as she drew her last breath.


End file.
